


Idle Mash

by armored_alchemist



Series: Dreams & Nightmares [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Based off a dream, Blood, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Nightmare, Perfect for Halloween, dream - Freeform, not overly graphic but certainly can be considered disturbing, people with guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: “Not here,” she said, and her tone was so, so...different....
Series: Dreams & Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986169





	Idle Mash

We rush off the elevator. Look around. What looks like students sitting at tables doing bookwork. “Oh my god,” I say, “they don’t know”. I sit down and dial 6614. Nelly answers in her usual perky voice. I tell her about the students. 

I ramble on for quite a while. She doesn’t respond; I don’t realize until later that she was stalling me. I notice “them” coming with guns or weapons. Heart pounding, I tell her I’ve gotta go. She says, “let’s meet up somewhere.” Too vague, I need to know where we can wait that’s safe. “Not here,” is her reply, and her tone is so, so...different. 

Well of course we wouldn’t wait here, I thought, they’re literally outside the room. So I say, “goodbye” and hang up the phone. 

We run to the elevator again. Only three of us - Haliani, Kara, and myself. (Everyone is scattered across the building. I was lucky I got in touch with anyone at all.) The door slides shut as we see “them” approach. We’re pressing buttons but not moving. The doors are clear and they are right there. The elevator isn’t working. I know what i have to do. I climb out onto the top and cut the cord.

Blood is all over my body. I am badly injured, but alive. My companions didn’t make it. I look around. Corpses all over the floor. My name is Idle Mash and I am the only one alive. 

My gait is slow, uneven, but steady. I open the door to leave. I want to scream; I choke. Grotesque creatures: putrid, malformed, that look like they once were human. Many, many of them gathered outside the door. One speaks. “Those were the ones that survived.” 

There is no escape.

**Author's Note:**

> “Idle Mash” - teen idle (song by Marina), Monster Mash (popular Halloween song). She has a half green, half black Bob haircut. Oddly specific, I know. Weird? Yeah. This is totally based off a nightmare I had.


End file.
